What Life Brings
by Wisegirl13
Summary: Percy just got a divorce with is wife. While him and his wife fight for their sons custody, he takes his son around New York where along the way Percy meets a blond woman who may just be the love of his life. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**I was bored and thought of this for no apparent reason whatsoever. Hope you enjoy…**_

A tall man with jet black hair and sea-green eyes walked through central park holding a little 3-year olds hand. The boy was the spitting image of the man – same small freckles, same eyes, same hair and same dimples.

The man had just taken his son to get ice cream in the park. Now he's letting his boy run free in the playground. The man was determined to make this the best day of his sons' life. He and his wife – ex-wife – are fighting over custody of the toddler.

This man is Perseus (Percy) Jackson and his ex-wife was Calypso Isla. The two were high school sweethearts – which at most times marry but never make it through a whole life together.

Over the years, Calypso has gotten from a perfect cheerleader into a clingy waitress. Whenever Percy came back home late, Calypso would confiscate his phone and check his messages. Other times she would forget about her husband and child and leave for the night.

_Flashback:_

Percy came home after dropping off his son at his parents apartments. He was supposed to stay at his marine lab for a few more hours but he was let off early. He was happy, though; he got to spend alone time with his wife. He drove into the driveway and saw her car, he smiled obviously content.

He walked into his house to see his wife and a stranger in robes. Calypso was snuggling into the man and seductively rubbing his thighs. The man's right hand was around her shoulder, close to her chest as possible.

"_What _exactly are you doing, Calypso?"

Calypso stood up quickly and started at Percy with eyes wide. She stuttered for a few seconds as she looked back and forth between the two men. She stayed quiet as the other man stood up.

"_Who _are you?" The man in the robe said.

"I'm _her _husband," Percy said, gesturing to Calypso, "or at least I was,"

Calypso's jaw dropped at the '_was' _and started grabbing onto Percy's arm. She begged and pleaded for Percy to stay.

The other man walked forward and pushed Calypso back.

"Excuse me, Calypso, but _husband_?"

She squeaked out an answer and the man's face turned red with anger.

"You told me you didn't have a husband," he said, "You said that man in your pictures was your husband that died two years ago,"

She stuttered but couldn't form an answer.

The man turned to Percy with an apologetic face masking his fury.

"I am really sorry," he said, "I didn't know. I told me you were dead. I'm _really _sorry,"

Percy sighed deeply, "You know what? I'm glad she did this. It made me realize what a person she really is," he looked at the man, "I don't blame you. I blame that cheating bastard."

At that Percy packed up necessary items and drove back to his parents house, yelling at Calypso that she has to move out of their – his – apartment.

_End Flashback_

Percy sighed and leaned unto a pole, overlooking his son. His eyes glistening as his son sled down the slide. Percy was so focused on his son that he didn't notice someone running towards him until the person crashed into him.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. My dog didn't stop running," the person said.

"No problem – "he said, finally looking at the person. She had curly blond hair and sparkling grey eyes. _She was really beautiful._

"Um, h-hi," Percy stuttered.

The woman chuckled and lifted her hand, "Hi, I'm Annabeth – Annabeth Chase,"

Percy grinned at her angelic voice – Calypso's voice sounded dry – and raised his hand as well, "Perseus Jackson but you could call me Percy,"

Both felt sparks and tingles as their hands laced together. They felt cliché fireworks run through their veins.

"So," Percy asked, once they unlatched, "Are you married?"

Annabeth shook her head and said, "I was close to; I was engaged. But the guy turned out to be a lying jerk. You?"

"Not really; well, not anymore. I just got a divorce with my wife a couple months ago," Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed and she put her hand on his forearm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

Percy smiled and took a deep look in her grey eyes, "Don't be; I'm kind of glad we did," he said as she looked more confused, "she turned out to be cheating on me."

Annabeth's eyes showed great sympathy but before she spoke, Percy opened his mouth.

"And," he said, "Because we wouldn't have met,"

"But we only met a few minutes ago," she said.

"So?"

A soft smile appeared on her lips and took out a business card. She took his hand and placed the card on his palm.

"I'm an architect and so this card has my phone number – "

I'll call you, soon," he interrupted.

"Yeah, you do that," at that she turned to her dog and whispered, "C'mon, Mikey, let's go,"

She looked at Percy and said a pleasant good bye. Percy felt his heart flutter against his chest and his voice got caught. She chortled quietly and waved as she disappeared.

Percy smirked to himself. At least something good came out of this. Percy got to meet a wonderful woman that made Calypso look like garbage. Her face looked sweet and pretty, her lips looked natural pink and her cheeks looked baby smooth.

And her eyes – oh her eyes are just divine. They seem to be looking through your soul and the only way to say the truth. Those eyes ruin the whole California look but it damages it for the better. Instead of a stereotypical California girl there was a beautiful, unique woman.

Life has a better future in store for him. Fate brought stole Calypso but brought back something better – Annabeth.

_**So thanks for reading. I'm kind of debating whether I should make this a three-shot or leave it like this – tell me what you think. And if you haven't really noticed, I really hate Calypso; in this story, in the myths and in the Percy Jackson books. I find her a seductive witch that charm speaks men. Sorry if you think otherwise but I despise her.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, considering people really liked this, I'm going to continue it. Here's the outline of the three-shot:**_

_**Their first meeting**_

_**A date after months of dating (first time meeting parents)**_

_**And – wait for it – wedding (with epilogue)**_

_**This is a revised version: Please read!**_

Percy Jackson held hands with his date – Annabeth Chase. They were sitting at a table at a Chinese restaurant. It was their 6th month anniversary. They first met when Percy took his son to the park and they both bumped into each other.

Percy is now completely divorced and has won – with the help of Annabeth – the custody case over his son – Danny Jackson.

Because Annabeth was a famous architect in New York, their relationship was in every magazine and newspaper. Sure they had only a little bit of privacy, but as for the two were so blinded by each other, they didn't care.

Now, Percy was smiling and his eyes looked at Annabeth's. He got out a long, black box and held it in his palms. Annabeth felt her heart pound against her chest and she grinned.

She may not be a jewelry fan – other than the owl shaped earrings her father gave her before he died – but if they come from a person she truly cares about, she'll wear it.

"Before I put his on you," Percy said, "I have to confess something,"

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows, confused but remained quiet for Percy to continue with whatever he has to say.

Percy took a deep breath before continuing, "I have only said this to three people in my life: My mom, my son and my ex-wife. My mom because she raised me to be the man I am today. My son because he made me realize that I have people in my life that needs me. And my ex-wife because I thought that it was true and real – but it wasn't,"

Percy paused for a moment and removed a piece of golden locks form Annabeth's eyes, "Annabeth – my Wisegirl – I love you,"

Annabeth felt her heart beat faster and her breath was caught. Her eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks.

Percy smiled wider seeing the effect he caused, "I love you more than the birds love to sing in the morning. I love you more than the fishes love the water. I love you more than I ever loved Calypso,"

Annabeth leaned forward and crashed her lips on his. Percy felt like a load was removed from his shoulders and kissed her back with just as much _passion. _

"I love you, too," Annabeth said, when they separated. Percy felt giddy and suddenly remembered the necklace.

"Oh, I bought this for you – if you said you loved me, too,"

He opened up and a beautiful, silver necklace appeared. It had a small pendant of a green-blue heart with the outline of the same tone of grey as her eyes. On the back was writing in cursive, Percy's girl.

Annabeth laughed as she read that. Percy cheeks stung a bit because he was smiling so much. He took the chain out of her hands and stood behind her. Annabeth moved her hair and Percy clasped he necklace around her neck. He kissed her neck and she stood up.

"I love it, Percy," Annabeth said, placing her arms around his neck, "and I love you,"

He leaned down muttering and I love you, too, to her as his lips touched hers. It only lasted a few seconds but in their world, it lasted for days, months, years etc.

Percy paid the bill and drove Annabeth home. Their hands were never unclasped as they drove. Percy ran to Annabeth's door, opening it for her.

Once outside her apartment, Percy held the back of her head and kissed her with all his might. The other hand was on her waist. One of Annabeth's hands was on his chest the other was laced in his hair. After they separated, the two stayed in their embraced.

"Tomorrow's going to be a little nerve wrecking," Percy said, breaking the silence.

Percy's mom and Annabeth's step-family were going to have dinner with the couple the next night. Although both have the right to date each other because they are adults, it's still the right thing to do for any couple.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, laughing. The two chuckled and kissed once more before Annabeth entered her home.

_/H/u/n/g/e/r/G/a/m/e/s/P/e/r/c/y/J/a/c/k/s/o/n/_

Percy grinned as he and his mom entered the restaurant. Sally smiled at Percy when he saw how his eyes lit up when he saw the blonde woman. Sally gestured Percy towards the woman, giving him permission to say their hellos.

He may be a grown man with a kid but he still acts like a mama's boy.

Percy embraced Annabeth from behind and Annabeth laughed while turning around. He kissed her cheek and let everyone sit down.

"Nice to finally meet you, Percy Jackson," Annabeth's step-mom said, "I've heard a lot about you,"

"Likewise, ma'am," He said shaking her hand. She smiled and jokingly scowled, "Aw, please call me Helena. Ma'am makes me sound old," He nodded nervously.

"Daddy," said a little voice.

"Hey, Danny," Percy said to his son as he sat down.

"She's pretty, like a princess," Danny whispered to Percy, gesturing to Annabeth.

"I know, right? She's really nice and very smart,"

"Can she be my new mommy?" Danny asked. Percy blushed and stuttered, "Maybe, she will be."

One word may be used to describe the night_, Perfect. _

Sally and Helena were like friends since middle school. Annabeth's step-brothers – Bobby and Matthew – were only fifteen and were impressed by Percy. For them, Percy was the older, cool brother they never had.

Percy and Annabeth shared a kiss before her family left.

In her car, Annabeth's step-mom placed her hand on Annabeth's knuckles while smiling, "He is a great man, Annabeth. I'm sure if your dad was here, he would agree. He seems courageous and obviously cares deeply about you,"

"I love him, Helena," Annabeth whispered back, "More than I ever loved Nicholas,"

"That's good," Helena said, "Percy's not a jerk. He would probably hold the world, if it meant saving you. He's a keeper, Annie,"

Percy had a goofy grin when his mom came out of her room in her pajamas. "That was a very nice night, Percy,"

Percy agreed and was about to leave for his apartment when Sally smiled and started talking again, "And Annabeth is a wonderful young lady,"

"I love her, mom,"

"I approve of this," Sally said, "I think I like her better than I ever liked Calypso. She has skills and talents and a lot of beauty. Don't let this one go, Percy. There she is – go get her,"

Percy smiled a thanked his mom and kissed her cheek.

Silently in their minds, both Percy and Annabeth thanked whatever magical being that helped them tonight. Then they thought of each other and whispered to themselves,

"I love you, Percy,"

"I love you, Annabeth,"

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not a lot of reviews but I'm still updating. I wish to get more reviews but it's always your choice unlike other authors who pressure you to review.**_

Percy's heart thumped quickly and rapidly against his chest. He was waiting at the altar of the church for the music to start his bride to walk down. Getting very anxious, he breathed so deeply that the guests could feel.

He remembered the day he proposed to that woman that he calls his love. It was like déjà vu for Percy – the same heart-pumping, sweat-glands active and same breathing. But it was all worth it when he saw how she looked when he did.

_Flashback_

Percy only stared at Annabeth's blonde curls bounce as she laughed at his stupidity. He knew it was time to make his move. They had been dating for a year and a half.

For Percy it was weird how happy he was at the moment since almost two years ago, he divorced from his ex-wife. He was glad that he did and never regretted never going back to her. She is now a memory in the mind that you wish would disappear.

Percy took the chance and held her hands as he got down on one knee. Annabeth's eyes opened wide and she froze.

"Annabeth, I love you with all my heart. I imagined this moment from the first time I met you in that park. I hope this is the last time I do this because you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Danny and I both love you. Will you marry me?"

She gasped silently and confidently said,

"Yes,"

Percy practically jumped from his knee and put the ring on her finger.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"For real?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain,"

"Seriously?"

"Percy!"

He laughed and put her head between his palms. He leaned over and kissed her with all the passion he had for her. She did the same.

_End Flashback:_

Percy's face paled as soon as the music started. He saw the bridesmaids then his son. Danny had a child size tux and a huge grin that resembled Percy's. Danny jumped for joy when his daddy told him Annabeth would be his mommy – like he requested.

Finally it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle to the alter and meet the groom. Annabeth walked out with one arm looped around her older brother.

Her brother is Malcolm Chase who is a successful CEO of a company. He met Percy when he visited Annabeth.

Annabeth's smile was just as wide as Percy's and her face identical.

Percy looked into her eyes and all the nervous energy he had disappeared. Before he knew it, Annabeth was already at the altar.

Before letting her go, Annabeth's brother whispered to Percy, "Take good care of her. I trust you,"

"Thanks. I will,"

Percy got lost in Annabeth's stormy grey eyes until the preachers loud voice boomed in his ears shocking him out of his current state.

"Do you – Perseus Jackson – take Annabeth Chase as your lawful wedded wife?"

He looked at her eyes and smiled, "I do,"

"And do you – Annabeth Chase – take Perseus Jackson as your lawful wedded husband?"

Annabeth smiled as well and her eyes glistened, "I do,"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

They didn't hesitate. Percy kissed her full on the lips and it was full of love and adoration. Although it was short, it was their first kiss as a married couple.

"I Love you," They both said.

_**There I'm done. I know I promised an epilogue but I'm just not sure. What do you think? **_

_**~Wisegirl13 **_


End file.
